


Thought Consideration

by Skeren



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end was close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought Consideration

**Author's Note:**

> Written May of 2011

Tipping his head back, he closed his eyes, letting the sunlight pattern over his skin as he thought. It was going to rain soon, of course, that was easy enough to know simply by the way the wind was blowing, but there was more.

There was much more and he was fully aware of that, and he knew he was far from incapable of personal symbolism. There were times he felt that his entire life was personal symbolism, a glass box he wouldn’t escape, but was happy not to because the world had nowhere else for him to go. 

However, for now, he was outside the box, and only now did he realize the dangers of trying to leave it. In fact, only now did he realize that the game was going to be over very soon, and it was a matter of either days or hours, because he did not know who would take the final strike in this particular match. 

His eyes opened as the first raindrop hit, though he didn’t even consider moving. No, this was the time to wait, to let it all spin out in his mind. He had made mistakes. Yes. He had also had failures as well. It was unpleasant to fail, though... In this instance it was less disagreeable than it would have been under another circumstance. 

For all that the children were brilliant, they had still been children when he had left, and had posed no challenge in the way of complete thought. The other... there was nothing to be done about the other now, and he was aware of that as well. In this, there was simply his... rival. In way, that was the best word to choose, because friend... while he had a friend, while he was a friend... there was something else there. 

He wished there wasn’t, and he still knew. He had known from the beginning, and right now, he wanted to believe instead. Just... have faith in words on the inside of a book.

He had to test it of course. Faith was nothing he could indulge in, so he would test... but there was this last bit of time, these last moments to savor the game while it was still viable. Before he knew, faith or no faith, what was true. 

That did not mean he did not feel regret though.

He knew he was going to lose either way, now. Either he was going to lose his friend, his equal, or... No. 

He wasn’t going to lose anything important the other way. 

If, somehow, the end move was his death, he would win, because there was only one who really had the power to do that, and he would be right.

But if he did not die, and the faith trying to grow was proven...

Somehow, that would feel like a loss. A good loss but a loss all the same.

Shaking his head a little, he studied the heavy clouds overhead, felt the rain utterly soaking through his clothes. 

It wasn’t much longer before he heard the shout of the cause of his predicament. 

Somehow, that made him want to smile, to play a little more... so he did.

It would all end soon enough, after all, and after that, one of them _would_ be alone. 

Then all other games would be uninteresting.


End file.
